Blind Melody
by D. Muffin Muncher
Summary: Gus Hogwill is a blind guitarist, he plays songs to help express his emotions. After his first and last talent show he attended, he found himself near a wall that emits a bright light that teleported him and his brother, Gary, to a world that is almost opposite to the current world they live in.
1. 1:Between fairy tales and happy endings

Chapter 1:

Between Fairy tales and Happy Endings

I was guided to the stage, sat on a stool and holding my guitar in my left hand. I can feel the spotlight touch my face, signaling me to start, this is the only way I can change things for me, and I will not miss this chance…

A week earlier…

"Gary! Get up its time to get ready for school!" Gary's mom said.

"Alright", with that said, he sits up on his bed and stretches his limbs.

"Wake your brother as well" she added. "Ok" Gary murmured.

10 minutes later, the brothers went to the kitchen while Gary is guiding his brother down the stairs. "I got this, thanks for the help, Gary" said his brother. "Anytime, Gus" Gary replied, he let go of his elder brother to let him walk by himself.

Gus Hogwill is the eldest brother in the family, but he was born blind. With the help of his younger brother, Gary Hogwill, he manages to live his life with fewer problems. Gus has also has good memory, he was able to memorize his path around the house and to school.

After eating their breakfast and prepared themselves, their father drove them to school in utter silence.

"Hey Gus, I really think you should join the talent show, to get your grades up and-" he was cut off by his brother, "I told you it's not a good idea."

"I think it's a good one," his father disagreed, "you can play the guitar blindfolded" his father said jokingly. (The reason why is wearing a blindfold is because his shades always get stolen or broken by accidents and by his so called friends).

"Think it like this bro, if you show your guitar skills that you learned from mom, they could think different about you about you. This could change your life!" Gary exclaimed.

"Your mother supports this as well. You know, your brother is joining the talent show too" said their father.

"Yup, gonna show them some magic they will never forget" said Gary with a sly smile.

"Alright fine, but just one song" said Gus. Gary cheered in joy that his brother will attend the talent show in school. Then silence filled the rest of the trip to school.

The brother reached the school and entered to their respective rooms. Mrs. Smith, Gus' homeroom teacher, told him to meet her after class.

Gus always had problems in school, not because of the topics and lessons in class, but instead it's the occupants inside the classroom. Gus is the main target for bullies, without his eye sight, he has no choice to trust people when he needs them. Gus was always tricked, pranked and lied to by most of his classmates, but he never doubted his decisions he makes, he knows that the people around doesn't want to really hurt him. Gus rarely shows his emotions to the public, it's mostly seen at home. Through all the insults, injuries and pain made by his colleagues, he never seems to react to them.

After class...

The bell rang, telling us that class is over for today. He sat on his chair, patiently waiting for his homeroom teacher, Mrs. Smith. The room was silent, until he heard footsteps. He can tell that it's a "she" because it sounds like she is wearing heels.

"Mrs. Smith?" he called out to be sure.

"Yes, it's me" she said flatly. "I heard from your father that you declined to get surgery to make you see, I was wondering, why reject an offer like this? This can really help you-"

"Because he wanted me to be a child that he wanted me to be" he interrupted."He doesn't respect me for being blind, actually, I rejected the surgery since I was 10"

"Then why?" she simply asked.

"Because it's not me, for me getting the surgery is like replacing the original with a clone that is much better than the first" he said sounding depressed. "I mean, I made it this far right? I don't need my eye sight to live my imperfect life".

"To be honest, your father told me to try to convince you, but I understand and respect your reasons" she said feeling pity for him.

"I appreciate your understanding. Oh and when is this talent show? My brother is looking forward for me to join." feeling a little embarrassed by asking.

"It's on Tuesday at 3 pm, I didn't know you have a talent" she said feeling surprise by this.

"My mom taught me to play the guitar, this will be my first time to actually perform in public" said Gus.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to it. Since its your first time performing, I'll giv you a little tip. Play a song what you're most comfortable with or something that can help you express your feelings" she said.

"Alright, thank you ma'am" said Gus as he stood up and heads to the exit.

At the entrance of the room, Gary waits for his brother to help him get home. 'I wonder what they are talking about in there' he thought to himself. His train of thought was interrupted by his brother's voice calling him.

"Ready to go, bro?" asked Gary. Gus simply replied with a nod. Gary held his hand and guided him around the school.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Gary asked.

"Nothing important" he answered. "Oh, alright" said Gary as they continue their trek home.

It's finally the weekends, the brothers are looking forward to the talent show.

Gary is in the yard practicing his magic talents for the upcoming talent show, but Gary's magic isn't a simple a "pull a rabbit under your hat" trick we see in other magicians.

Gary Hogwill is the youngest child in the family. He is one of the well educated students in school; he got good grades and the smartest in class. But spite all the features of a great student, Gary is gifted something even more special in him. Gary has the D.N.A. of his Ancestor Necky Dame, legends says he is a wizard that can cast spells that are beyond our wildest imaginations. Gary discovered this special talent when he was 7, he was helping his mom clean up a shelf filled with glass figurines. Then, Gary's mom accidentally knocked over a figurine. Gary reaches to catch it from falling, but it slowly slows down its speed and made a full stop in mid air and Gary has full control of it. Years have passed, Gary was able to practice this magical arts slowly without being seen by others or his father, who knows how will he react to this.

Gary scans the area to be sure he is alone in the yard. When he is sure he is alone, he began to concentrate on a small rock that he placed at the middle of the yard. He slowly levitates the rock in the air slowly but surely. He then thinks about making it disappear, with a sound of a *poof*, the rock vanished.

Satisfied by his progress, he heads back inside his home to do his homework, not wanting to show more his "talents" in the public too much.

Inside the house, Gus is his room with his mom practicing his singing and the guitar, but Gus didn't tell her mother what song he picks for the talent show.

One night, Gus had an argument with his father about what his teacher told him, but things went out of hand, his father went too far. He said that Gus' life was nothing but a gamble, when he heard when his wife is pregnant, he was caught off-guard, and he never wanted a child too soon.

Gus fell to a depression, losing the love of his parents, but the love and care of his younger brother Gary kept him sane, like a bandage in a large crack in his broken heart.

Three days of depression, the day of the show is starting. The competitors are all nervous, except Gus, who is still depressed about what happened. Gary tried comforting him, it worked for a short while, but he still suffering from his heavy heart.

Time has passed, the competitors showed their talents with confidence, but Gary seems to have caught most of their attention with his "tricks".

Gus was last to perform. The MC started to introduce him, he was welcomed with a low applause, the audience was busy talking with each other and some are surprised to see him on stage for the first time.

I was guided to the stage, sat on a stool and holding my guitar in my left hand. I can feel the spotlight touch my face, signaling me to start, this is the only way I can change things for me, and I will not miss this chance. I untied my blindfold revealing my colorless eyes, and prepared myself.

"Pick a song that can help me release my emotions" he recalls to himself.

(Prince Whateverer= between fairy tales and happy endings)

_I used to be the one__  
__stuck on the sidelines-__  
__but lately things have started to change___

_I would've never thought__  
__that being the way I am__  
__could make everything end up this way___

_this is never what I would have expected__  
__there's nothing wrong but they still want me corrected___

_why can't you just let me do what I do__  
__I'm not hurting anyone so why are you?__  
__(why are you?)___

_how could you__  
__try and change who I've always been__  
__what did I do wrong?__  
__I never wanted any of this__  
__I'm sorry if I ever offended any of you__  
__but I am who I am,__  
__there's not much more that I can do___

_a wise man once said that friendship was magic__  
__the way I see it, it's been nothing but tragic__  
__I tried my best and it wasn't quite there__  
__a fairy tale but no happy ending for this man?_

_(_a single tear fell from my lifeless eyes, as I recall my memories)__

_I just don't know what went wrong__  
__they don't love me any more so, 'so long'___

_now I'm left out, on my own__  
__wish there was somewhere for me to call home___

_is it not enough that I'm in the background?__  
__you wanna drop me because of how my voice sounds?___

_well I apologize if i ever made you sad__  
__but I will not be sorry for being who I am___

_this is who I am___

_how could you__  
__try and change who I've always been__  
__what did I wrong?__  
__I never wanted any of this__  
__I'm sorry if I ever offended any of you__  
__but I am who am,__  
__there's not much more that I can do___

_a wise man once said that friendship was magic__  
__the way I see it, it's been nothing but tragic__  
__I tried my best and it wasn't quite there__  
__a fairy tale but no happy ending for this man?__  
_

(Tears started to flow as I recall the pain I suffered made by my enemies, friends and family)

___How could you__  
__try and change who I've always been__  
__what did I wrong?__  
__I never wanted any of this__  
__I'm sorry if I ever offended any of you__  
__but I am who am,__  
__there's not much more that I can do___

_a wise man once said that friendship was magic__  
__the way I see it, it's been nothing but tragic__  
__I tried my best and it wasn't quite there__  
__so will there ever be a happy ending for this man?_

As the song came to an end, the entire area is filled with nothing but silence, no cheering and no applause. The audience weren't expecting any of this to happen, the song alone told a story about his imperfect life that Gus lived ever since. The some of the audience felt pity, feeling sorry for understanding how hard his life is. The others felt guilt and regret, as if they never really wanted to do those mean things to him when he seeks help.

Gus stood up from his seat and tries to make an exit, not wanting to waste any of their time. Gus shakily walks to the stairs to reach the exit, but tripped half way face first on the ground. Covered in dirt, tears, bruises and blood escaping from his fresh scars, he took his guitar and bravely continues his journey home.

Somewhere behind the stage, Gary saw his brother heads to the stairs to get down. He was about to run towards him to help, but saw his blindfold on the rails. 'He must have dropped this when he is heading down' Gary said to himself. He took the blindfold and heads downstairs to assist him.

In the crowd of people talking about Gus' performance, a man with a large black bag behind him, he too saw Gus heads downstairs and decided to follow him.

During Gus' journey home, he felt the wind somehow pulling him, like a vacuum but weaker. He let the wind take him, thinking it would help him around the city. With every step he took, the pulling wind gets stronger and stronger as he went deeper in the city. He suddenly bumped into a wall, not really expecting a wall to be in front of him. But he found it strange because that's where he can feel the wind is pulling him.

Stepping back a few steps, the wall in front of him suddenly emits a bright a light, he can feel it touching him as he approaches it to find the source of the light.

Behind him, the man with the large black bag lurked from a corner and saw Gus walking towards a bright light from a wall. He walks slowly towards the Gus to get a better view what's going on. Suddenly, the light gets brighter, blinding the man. The light engulfs Gus and the man, and slowly fades away. The alley was empty, Gus and the man disappeared .

Later, Gary reached the alley where he thought Gus would end up, but its empty. Gary scans the area for another exit, but it seems there is only one path and ends with a wall. He investigates further by going in the alley to look for him, thinking that he is hiding.

The alley gets darker as he went deeper, he then uses his magical talent to emit a light for him to see. When he reaches the wall where the alley ends up, he found it weird that his brother just disappeared in an alleyway. When his hand with the magical aura touches the wall, a small spark arks from his hand to the wall. Then it began emitting the bright light once again. The light surrounded and blinds him, then it slowly fades away. The alley is once again empty.


	2. 2: Hard Landing

Chapter 2:

Hard Landing

Air…

All I can feel is air...

It was a feeling I never experience before, there is nothing to touch but the wind that blowing me with a rush. Am I falling?

I finally realized that I am free falling from the sky, but how did I get here when I was on the ground Moments ago?

At the afternoon sky, a bright sphere of light, moving at great speed crash landed just outside a small town. A little girl witnessed the crash. Curiosity took hold of her, so she went out to get a better look of the crash site.

A small crater was formed from the crash, and a man who is just laying outside the crater. His body was filled with dirt and dried blood, but it's not from the crash, but before he crashed.

My body isn't numb anymore from the unexpected crash, but something feels different. Is this grass? And the air, it smells cleaner than before. Is this what they call heaven? It can't be, heaven should be on a cloud not on the ground. It's too real to be a dream either. Where am I?

Gus found himself not in a city, but somewhere more peaceful. The air is clean from smoke or pollution, theirs grass under his feet and the sun shines on him with a dim light thanks to the clouds. He decided to relax on the ground for awhile to get use to the new feeling, until someone poked his face.

"Hey mister, are you ok?" said a voice of a young girl.

"I'm fine" he replied, not expecting someone would be here.

"Thank the Goddess, I thought you were dead! Since you crashed here" said the little girl.

"Well, as you can see, I'm alive. Is there anything you need?" he asked.

The little girl attacked him with a barrage of questions. "Is all these trash yours? Where you from? How did you get here? Is something wrong with your eyes?"

"Let's see, I remember only bringing my guitar with me. I'm from Los Angeles. I don't know how I got here, really. And yes, I'm blind. Any more questions?" he asked expecting more.

"What's your name? Where exactly is Los Angle? And what is blind?" she asked innocently.

"My name is Gus Hogwill. It's actually pronounced as Los Angeles, aren't we in Los Angeles? And blind means I can't use my eyes, which means I can't see anything. I have to rely on my other senses like hearing and smelling." He answered.

"Nope, we're just outside a town called Ponyville. I don't know why it' named like that, maybe ponies lived here before? I don't know. Anyway, my name is Dinky Doo. Nice to meet you Mister Hogwill" said Dinky.

"You can call me Gus" he said with a smile.

"Ok, do you want to go to town, Gus?" asked Dinky.

"I would like that, can you help me up?" he asked. She nodded and took his hand to help him up and leads him towards town.

"Oh, can you get my guitar? It's somewhere here." Said Gus.

"She replied with a simple "Ok" and look at the crater where it might be located. She handed the guitar to him when she found it and continued their trek towards town.

"So Dinky, how did you found me?" He asked.

"Well, I saw a shooting star, and saw it crashed outside town. I was expecting an alien" she chuckled.

'Does that mean I'm not on Earth anymore?' he thought to himself as they slowly walk towards the entrance of town.

Once they reach town, the town folks were staring at Gus, he is covered in dirt, dust and dried blood.

"Your town is pretty quiet" he thought out loud.

"Well, that's because they kind of surprised by your appearance" Dinky replied.

"I don't look that bad, Do I?" he said quizzically.

"Sorry, but, you look like a hobo" she chuckled.

After an awkward silence, they arrived near Dinky's house. Dinky saw a woman with pink puffy hair and carrying a box, she is also ringing the doorbell at Dinky's home.

"Hello, Pinkie" Dinky greeted with a wave.

"Oh, hi Dinky! You mother ordered a box of muffins, can you give thi-. Why are you holding a hobo?" Asked Pinkie as she noticed Gus.

"I told you look like a hobo" Dinky whispered. "This is Gus Hogwill, he is new in town. I found him ou-" Dinky was cut-off by a loud gasp from Pinkie.

"OHMYGOSH! YOUSAIDHEISNEWINTOWN?! IGOTTAPREPARETHEWELCOMINGPAR TYSOON! IWILLINVITEEVERYONEINTOWN-" Pinkie was talking so fast even Gus can't catch up with her speed.

"Pinkie?" Dinky try to interrupt, but to no avail.

"-THEREWILLBECAKEPUNCHSWEETSCU PCAKES"

"Pinkie Pie!" Dinky shouted.

"Yes, Dinky?" Asked Pinkie as she puts a big smile.

"That sounds like a great idea, what time is the party?" Asked Dinky.

"Oh! It will be at 6, see you at Sugar Cube Corner, Mister Hogwill!" said Pinkie as she handed the box of muffins and skips back to where she work.

"She is one fast talker, is she?" Said Gus, surprise how fast what he just heard. "Anyway, there's a party?"

"Yeah, a welcoming party just for you, Pinkie Pie is one of the friendliest person I know." Dinky replied.

Gus Replied with a warm smile, after that, they entered Dinky's home to meet her mother.

"This can't be happening" Gary thought out loud. "Was that light some kind of portal? I was in an alley just moments ago, then this mysterious light appeared. I found myself falling next and crashed in this field. How did I even survive the crash!?" Gary is completely confused what happened to him even his brother. "If my brother entered the same alley that I did, he must have experience the same thing I did." He said to himself with worry.

"Alright, calm down" he said to himself. "I should find out where exactly where I am" he looks around his surroundings, all he saw was hill in the distance and a few trees. 'It seems I was teleported far from a city, so where am I?' he thought to himself. 'I should go on top of the hill to get a better view'

As he begins walk, his hunger growled like mad dogs. 'Whew, using all that magic is making me hungry, there must be a source of food somewhere' he said mentally.

He climbs the hill to get a better view where he is, he saw something he didn't expect. He saw a large amount of trees with red dots on the leaves, he approaches slowly to get a better look at the tree, the red dots turned out to be red apples, and ripe for the taking.

My eyes are filled with hunger as he saw the apples, he ran towards the trees with the remaining strength and took the nearest apple. He cleaned the apple with his shirt and took a big bite, it was indeed ripe. Once he finishes an apple, he took another since a single apple isn't enough to fill his hunger.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the orchard, three friends are walking at the edge of the large group of apple trees. One of them is a female farmer, the other is a female wearing a uniform and the other is a man wearing a purple jacket.

" I thank ya guys again for da help, I could harvest all dis apples in time" said the farmer with a southern acsent.

"No problem, Applejack. Me and Spike are finish organizing the Library anyway" said the woman in uniform.

"I mostly did the work" complained Spike.

The woman just signed and picked up a basket. "Where should we start?" asked the woman.

"Well, we're headin' to the west side of da orchard, we're almo-" Applejack stopped dead on her tracks as she spotted a half eaten apple.

"Someone has been munchin' on mah apples" said Applejack with annoyance.

"Spike" said the woman in a scolding tone.

"What? You know me, Twilight. I would probably eat the whole thing" Said spike defensively.

"Well, we just need tah find out who is responsible fer dis" Said Applejack as she drops her basket. The three friends searched the area for who is responsible. They soon spotted someone relaxing on the slope of a hill with an apple in hand.

As they approach the man, he slowly dozes-off to a pleasant sleep. But Applejack isn't happy and patient to wait for him to wake up.

"WHAT IN TARNATION R'YAH DOIN?!" Applejack shouted.

The man immediately woke up and crawled backwards in shock. "Gah! Isn't it rude to sneak up on people?!" Gary exclaimed.

"Wat r'yah talkin' about? You stole those apples yah ate!"

"W-wait, you own these apple trees? I-I d-didn't know! L-let me explain!" He pleaded, but found himself lassoed by the farmer and pinned to the ground.

"P-please, the-there's no need for violence!" Fear slowly flowed his mind, not knowing what would happen to him.

"Hold on, Applejack" said Twilight as she approaches Gary. "You can explain yourself before my friend here is going to hog tie you"

Gary swallowed hard, "O-ok". He slowly calms down and looked at Twilight's lavender colored eyes. "My name is Gary Hogwill, I don't know exactly how I got here. I was somehow teleported from here from where I come from, which is a city not in some orchard and I didn't know you own these apples, I swear!"

"How did you get teleported, exactly?" Asked Twilight.

"I was following my brother Gus-" he stopped himself as he remembers why he was here in the first place. "Gus! Have you seen my brother?! He is a blind guy with a guitar?!" he exclaimed in worry.

"Nope, yur da onleh guy we saw here" Applejack shrugged.

Gary signed in disappointment and stood up to meet eye level to his captor. "Fine, I'll submit. Take me awa-"Gary was cut short when someone knocked him back to the ground once again by a certain Pinkie Pie.

"Hey guys! There's a new guy in town, and I'm going to host a party to welcome him to town. So, you guys are-" Pinkie looked down and saw someone below her and tied up. "Whoopsie, I didn't see you there." She said as she gets off of him and helped him up. "I haven't seen you before, because I know everyone in town. *Gasp* Are you new?!" she asked in excitement.

"New? New to what exactly?" Gary asked as he raise a brow.

"New in town, silly! What's your name?" She asked with a smile.

"Um, Gary Hogwill"

"OHMYGOSH! Are you related to Gus? Gus Hogwill? You must be related since you guys have the same last names and all"

Gary's eyes widened upon hearing his brother's name, "Gus?! He's here?! Is he ok?!"

"Of course he is! He is in town with Di-" Pinkie was interrupted when Gary hugs her with joy.

"Oh Thank you! I'm glad he is alright! What a relief!" He exclaimed. After a few awkward moments later, Gary realized he is hugging a girl. He releases the quickly and turns around to hide his blush. "Sorry about that, I'm just relieved that my brother is here and well"

"Don't worry, I like hugs" said Pinkie with a smile. "Anyway, the party will be at 6 pm, see you guys at the bakery!" she said as she skips happily back towards town.

"Well, that was awkward" said Gary still hiding his blush.

"Hey! How did ya escape mah rope!" said Applejack as she notices that Gary isn't tied anymore.

"Oh, it must have…a….slipped?" He said sheepishly.

"Impossible, I'm pretteh sure it was tight enough for you to use your arms" said Applejack.

"He used his magic" Said Twilight with an impressed face.

"Magic? There is no such thing as magic" Said Gary beginning to sweat.

"Oh? Then what do you call this?" Twilight demonstrated by levitating an apple and hand it to Gary's opened hand. " Magic exists in this world. It's real as the grass we walk on"

"Really?" he said feeling disappointed, he doesn't feel special anymore since people in this place can do it.

"I forgot to ask" Gary started, "Where is "here"?"

"You're in mah family's farm named Sweet Apple Acres. Am Applejack" she introduced herself and shook his hand at quick speed.

"And I'm Twilight Sparkle, over there is my assistant Spike" "hey there" Spike greeted.

"Nice…to…meet…you…" he said shakily as Applejack shook his hand.

Twilight look spotted the sun over the hill as it begins to set "Anyway, it's almost 6, we should probably get going. Don't wanna be late now, do we?" said Twilight as she leads the small group to town.

"And don't worry, ya'll get yur punishment tomorrow?" said Applejack.

"Great" said Gary, who is not amused.

Back in Dinky's home, Gus just told Dinky and her mother Ditsy a sad story about his life, which Ditzy can relate to. "You really live a complicated life, mister Hogwill" Said Ditzy as she feels sorry for what he experience.

"You can call me just Gus, Mrs. Doo" Said Gus with a nod.

"Oh, I'm actually single" said Ditzy.

"Oh? What happened to your father, Dinky?" Asked Gus.

"Well, my mom doesn't wanna talk about it" Said Dinky.

"Oh, it's quite alright. You must be a wonderful mother raising a child all by yourself" He complimented.

"She is! But she can be a little clumsy a few times" Dinky giggled. She then look at the clock tower to know the time, it's almost 6. "We should get going to the party, don't wanna make the guest of honor be late for his party" said Dinky as he helps Gus to the door.

Dinky and her mother helped Gus towards the bakery called Sugar Cube Corner, where the party will be held. At the road to the bakery, Gary, Twilight, Applejack and Spike saw Dinky, Ditzy and a guy with them.

"Gus!" Gary called, he ran to him and gave him a hug like they didn't see each other for years.

"Gary? How did you get here?" Asked Gus, not expecting his brother's voice here.

"Long story, anyway, you drop this" Gary reached for his pocket and pulled out his blindfold and handed it to his brother.

"Thank you. Could you tie it for me?" He asked as he gave back the blindfold.

"Sure" Gary went behind him and tied the blindfold over his eyes. "too tight?"

"No, thanks again" Said Gus with a smile.

"Anything for you bro" he said as he gave another hug, while the others witness a brotherly love.

"D'aaaaaaaaaaaaaw" Said a female voice.

"Hello there, Pinkie. Is the party ready?" Asked Twilight.

"Yup! We should head on inside, people are waiting to meet you guys!" Said Pinkie as she leads them inside.

At the Entrance of Town, A man with the large bag at his back, slowly walks towards town.


	3. 3: The Third Crash

Chapter 3:

Bonds

Before the crash, there were actually 3 spheres of light, the 2 were the Hogwills, while the other is the man with the large bag. At the edge of a forest, a cottage sits on top of a hill and surrounded with different kinds of bird houses. Behind the cottage, 2 friends are doing their daily activities. One is tending the animals, a woman with pink hair which is covering part of her face. The other is sleeping on a tree branch with a pillow on her head who also has rainbow colored hair.

It's a cloudless day to be outside, the two girls are just happily enjoying their thing. Then, a ball of light came to view, crashing on the trees of the forest and startling the animals and the girls. The rainbow colored girl bravely investigates the crash site and the other is cowering behind a chicken coop.

the brave one saw a black figure at the center of the small crater that shaped a man and a large bag beside him. She slowly investigates further, he is not moving, but breathing.

"Hey, Fluttershy! someone needs help over here!" she called out to the one who is hiding behind the coop. But she seems worried than afraid when she heard that someone is hurt, so she went to the crash site to help out.

"What happened?" asked Fluttershy as she saw the brave one trying to move the man out of the small crater. "I don't know, but right now we should get him inside the cottage since the hospital is too far away" said the brave one. Fluttershy nodded and summoned her wings and flew the short distance to her friend.

Once they brought him inside the cottage (which is Fluttershy's home) and places him on her bed, Fluttershy inspects his body head to toe for injuries, but it didn't take a full minute to discover them. He is covered in scars, bruises, leaves and a few splinters.

"Oh my" said Fluttershy as she realize how bad his condition is. Once she saw some blood starting to leak from his scars, she said, "Rainbow Dash, get the first-aide kit, I'll get water and some cloth"

Rainbow nodded and disappeared few seconds later to look for the first-aide kit, while Fluttershy went to the kitchen to get some water and came back with the kit and Fluttershy with the water and began to tend his injuries.

half an hour later, Fluttershy signed in relief that she manages to cover up the scars and bruises and removes the splinters and cleaned some dirt with a wash cloth. Now the 2 friends waits for him to wake up, but he seems to wake once he feels the cold water touched his injuries.

All I can hear is my heart beat in a slow rhythm and I feel like I'm bound to the ground, but the straps are starting to loosen. I tried to move my arms, but instead my brain sends sharp pain to them. I tried opening my eyes, but it feels so heavy like weights are attached to them, but my other senses are starting once again. I can hear two voices, it seems they're having a conversation, it soon gets clear enough to understand what are they saying.

"An...a-a-alien?!" said Fluttershy in fear.

"Yeah, think about it. Something crashed on your yard, turns out to be someone than a something" explained Rainbow, "He could be from another planet! He must be here to study us or abduct someone!"

"Oh...my..." Fluttershy began to shiver and backs away from the man. "Bu-but he doesn't look like an alien, he could be a nice alien"

"They have to be nice, so they can lure you to do some weird experiments on you!" exclaimed rainbow as she waves her arms around.

I finally manage to open my eyes but only half-way. It's still blurry, but it gets clearer each passing second. All I can see is two girls with a rather colorful attires, one has pink hair with yellow clothing, while the other has a really colorful hair with 4 to 5 colors, I think. "H-hello?" is pretty much all I can say through all this pain going on, but it caught their attentions.

"Well, we just need to find out. He's awake" Said Rainbow. Unsure of his purpose here, Fluttershy hid behind her and they slowly walk towards him.

"What...happened?" he asked as he tries to sit up, but pain told him not to.

"You shouldn't move, your hurt" said Fluttershy but hardly audible.

"Did you say something?" Asked the man as he lays back on the bed.

"She said don't move, because your hurt." Said Rainbow, as she slowly approaches to the bedside.

The man clutches his arm, then he notices that it's covered with bandages, so as his forelegs and his chest.

"What happened to me?"

"You crashed into the forest and Fluttershy here played doctor"

"Really? I guess I owe you my thanks" said the man as he tries to sit up once again as smaller pain attacked him.

"He seems nice" said Fluttershy as she stands beside her friend.

"Let's just cut to the chase, who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked as she glares at him not trusting him just yet.

"My name is Nathaniel, Nathaniel Burgos. You can call me Nat if ya like." He introduced himself as he looks at the window. "And I don't remember visiting this country side, I was just on a city awhile ago"

"Well, Nat. You crashed near my friend's yard and she was kind enough to tend your wounds. Are you a spy? An alien spy that is here to make experiments on me or my friend here?" Asked Rainbow as she raises a fist.

"What are you talking about? I'm not alien, I look just like you, a human. If I am, then where is my space ship or space stuff?" He said Defensively.

"Oh? Then what do you explain that thing?" Rainbow pointed on the black bag near the door.

"That's just my guitar. If you don't believe me, feel free to look inside." He said feeling a little annoyed by all this.

Rainbow Dash then heads to the bag to see whats inside while Fluttershy stands next to him.

"I'm really sorry for my friend" she apologizes as she stares at the ground.

"I think I should apologize as well if I sound rude" He apologizes as he gave her a smile to lighten the atmosphere of the room.

"It's okay, she can be rude sometimes as well." said Fluttershy as she returns the smile.

Fluttershy's smile seems to trigger something inside Nathaniel as it slowly boils to his face, forming a shade of pink on his face. 'that smile, it's so warm that I can feel it inside me. What's going on?' He said to himself mentally.

"Your name is Fluttershy, right?"

She replies with a nod, "And over there is Rainbow Dash, She is my very best friend"

"Well, it's a guitar alright. I guess your not an alien after all, but I got my eye on you" Said Rainbow Dash as she pointed a finger at him.

Moments later, they heard a knock on the door, "I'll get it" Said Fluttershy as she descends the stairs to answer the door. The door reveals the energetic girl, Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, hello there, Pinkie. What brings you here?" Fluttershy greeted.

"Hiya, Fluttershy! Guess what?! We got 2 new friend in town! Their names are Gus Hogwill and Gary Hogwill, they're brothers too! And I'm hosting a welcoming party at the bakery for them! So don't be late for the party, okay?" Said Pinkie as she skips in place.

"Okay, I'll tell Rainbow as well. Oh, we got a found a ne-"

"Great! See ya at the party! It's at 6!" Said Pinkie as she skips back to town.

"-w, friend?" Fluttershy continued, but she is too far to hear her so she just shrugs and heads back upstairs to tell the news.

"Who was it?" Asked Rainbow.

"It was Pinkie Pie, she said that there's a welcoming party for 2 new people in town."

"Oh? Who are they?" asked Rainbow as she raises a brow.

"There names are Gus and Gary, They're brothers. The party is gonna be on 6."

"Gus? he is here?" Asked Nat.

"You know him?" Asked Rainbow.

"long story short, he is a friend of mine. I need to go see him" Nat starts to get out of bed. But Fluttershy stopped him.

"Oh no, you should stay here because your badly hurt. You need to rest" Said Fluttershy with concern.

Nat just look on her face which seems to trigger the same sensation from before when she smiled. "Oh,okay if I really have to" He signed in defeat as he lays back on the bed.

A few minutes later, The girls went outside to go to the party. Nat went to the window to see them go, but wasn't expecting how they make an exit. Their backs starts to sparkle as it slowly forms feathered wings, they flapped them and soon takes to the skies. Nat's jaw dropped as he saw them hovering in the air.

"We'll be back to you in couple of hours" Said Rainbow Dash as she flies away in a blink of an eye.

Fluttershy just waves and slowly flies to follow her speeding friend, and Nat picked up his jaw and slowly waves back.

He heads back to rest, but only for a few minutes. "I need to see him, he is probably in pain for what he experience in the talent show." He said to himself as he gets off the bed and took his bag.

He had to struggle just to reach the door as the pain attacks him in different parts if his body with every step. But he fights on to see Gus once again. He slowly follows the dirt path and reaches the town entrance. He then noticed that everyone is heading towards the large gingerbread house-like structure.

"I must find him, he should be here" he said to himself as he limps towards the structure. Once he made it, he peeks on a window to see what's inside. But what he saw was a a girl with pink poofy hair dancing like no one is watching, but the inside is filled with people.

'It must be the party that Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were talking about. How did they get those names anyways?' he thought. After seeing what's inside he lurked on the corner of the structure and saw the door wide open. 'I hope this Pinkie person doesn't mind' he thought as he slowly walks to the entrance. Then, out of nowhere the pink poofy haired girl suddenly appeared before him which startled him to the ground.

"Hi!" She greeted as he stands on top of him and looked hard at his appearance. "Why are you covered in bandages? UH! are you wearing a costume?! Is it for Nightmare Night?! It's still months away, silly! Hey! I I just never seen you before! *GASP* are you new too?!" Nathaniel just stared, still processing what is going on. When he was about to speak, the pink energetic girl pulled his arm and leads him inside the structure.

She places him at the center of the crowd and then climbed on top of a table and pulls out a wooden spoon and pan from who knows where and bangs them together until she gets everyone's attention.

"Attention everyone! We got a new Guest of Honor! That Guy!" she announced and pointed the wooden spoon at him. "introduce yourself, silly!"

The room was silent for the new guest to speak, but he just stood there like a statue. Until a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey, isn't Nathaniel?" Nat looks at the source of the voice and spotted his friend's younger brother, Gary.

"Nat?" said a voice beside Gary, which Nat remembers well.

"Gus?" said Nat as he walks to him.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Gus, first was his brother now his friend.

"I came here to apologize"

"You came all the way here to apologize?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting all this to happen. It looks more like a dream to me, real live angels, giant gingerbread house and lots of color. But I know fully well this is not a dream" said Nat as he touches his injuries.

"Apologize for what exactly?" Asked Gus as he blindly walks towards Nat's voice.

"For Everything. The bullying, the teasing and a lot more. Honestly, I never really did any of them. I never wanted to hurt a friend that understands me and listens to my problems. I pretty sure your asking why I didn't help you, it's because I'm afraid. Afraid that I might end up just like you." Nat wanted to say more but Gus waves his left hand around until it lands on his left shoulder.

"You don't need to apologize, I fully understand. No one deserves how I was treated." he said as he gives a little smile.

"But, you were sad and depressed when I saw you"

"I was, but able to finally talk to my friends always brings me joy." said Gus as he felt something behind his friends back. "It seems you brought your guitar, wanna play a song?"

"Hey! Mister Gus has a guitar too, just like you!" Said Dinky as she walks to them.

"Singing will always lighten things up" said Nat as he puts on a smile.

"Dinky, is it okay for you to get my guitar?" Asked Gus. "Sure!" Said Dinky as she bolted out.

Later on, Gus and Nat sat on a coach with guitars on their hands. A crowd was formed in front of them as if a on a stadium.

"So what are we gonna play?" Asked Nat as he tunes his guitar.

Gus replied by playing a few notes, which Nathaniel remembers all too well. It's the first song they sang together.

A Day to Remember= Another Song about the Weekends

Gus: They keep playing sad songs on the radio

And I feel like I'm so alone

On this 15 hour drive

And all the while I tell my self to just believe

Cause nobody can give so much

And never get anything

Nat:(Never get anything)

Gus: Everyone I use to know

says they don't know what i've become

But I'm still the same

not much has changed

I still know where I came from

Gus:I fell asleep with the lights on

I can see your the first one in a long time.

Both:That had some faith in me

(Have faith in me)

Gus:tell my friends we wont be long

the florida sun begs me to come back home

Both:It feels like I'm ready for anything

Gus:If you can wait for me.

Nat:In all the while I say to much of what I think

And I can't remember what it's like to find meaning in anything for the life of me

Everyone I use to know

says they don't know what i've become

But I'm still the same

not much has changed

I still know where I came from

Both:all I've ever wanted was so far from what I need

I'll write my songs, they'll sing along, and hope time heals everything

Gus:I fell asleep with the lights on

I can see your the first one in a long time.

Both:That had some faith in me

(Have faith in me)

Gus:I tell my friends we wont be long

the florida sun begs me to come back home

Both:and it feels like I'm ready for anything

Gus:If you can wait for me.

Crowd:This is all I have!

This is all I have!

Gus:It's my life

Crowd:This is all I have!

This is all I have!

Gus:I fell asleep with the lights on

I can see your the first one in a long time.

Both:That had some faith in me

(Have faith in me)

Gus:I tell my friends we wont be long

the florida suns begs me to come back home

Both:It feels like I'm ready for anything

Gus:If you can wait for me.

Gus:I fell asleep with the lights on

I can see your the first one in a long time.

Both:That had some faith in me

(Have faith in me)

Gus:I tell my friends we wont be long

the florida suns begs me to come back home

Both:It feels like I'm ready for anything

Gus:If you can wait for me

When the song ended, the crowd cheered with applause, whistling and shouting, which is a new feeling to the blind musician. This is the first time that he can hear others about his work excluding his mother and brother. His heavy heart slowly its remove weights of depression and fills with happiness he can feel in his surroundings. For 4 days, he was trapped in absolute darkness, he even sometimes thought of ending it every passing night. But his brother Gary, his friend Nathaniel and this very crowd opened a window and banished the darkness and pulled him to the light. Gus' negative emotions and memories went to the back of his mind.

"This is the start of a new life, old friend" Said Nat as he places a conforting hand on Gus' shoulder. As the crowd continues cheering, Gus shed a single tear at the corner of his blank colored eyes, not from sadness, but from joy.


	4. 4: Getting To Know

Chapter 4:

Getting To Know

After Gus and Nathaniel's little performance, the party still rages on. Twilight was curious about when Gary saying things about "Earth" back at the farm, so she decided to interview him about it in her home, where they can talk in silence since the party is too loud for an interview.

"Are you sure you don't mind leaving your own welcoming party?" Twilight asked.

"It's quite alright, I want to know more about this place anyway. This land, this air, It's like it's never been touch by pollution" Said Gary as he inhales deeply. He turns around and saw the man with a purple jacket behind them. "Why is he coming too?"

"Spike is my assistant, he also leaves at the Library with me" Twilight explained. Then she opened the door to the Library for everyone to enter.

Gary whistles as he looks at the interior of the Library which is inside a giant tree. "Now this is what I call a tree house". He then glanced at the wall full of books from different shape and sizes, he pulls out one but places a quizzical look upon seeing the front text. "Hey, Twilight. What language is this? Never seen this before" Said Gary as she shows the book.

"That's the Equestrian modern language, aren't speaking Equestrian right now?"

"Equestrian? I'm speaking English"

"English?"

They stared at each other as they got even more confused.

"So your telling me, that this text and what I'm speaking right now is Equestrian? But back in my world, the language I'm using is called English, which you call Equestrian?" Twilight nodded in reply.

"Well then, I guess I'll be decoding then" Said Gary as he places a book on the table and took a seat. "But I need your help with this" Said Gary as he waves a hand to let her come closer.

"What should I do?" Asked Twilight.

"All you gotta do is simple read this paragraph, slowly. Then I'll write each symbol and and pair them with the English alphabet." Explained Gary. "Oh, and do you have a pen?"

"A pen?" She asked.

"You know, something for writing?"

"I don't have a pen, but I do have a quill" She then levitated a quill and an ink pot Gary.

"O-kay" He said as he dips the tip of the quill into the ink pot.

Back at the party, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash found Nathaniel talking with his friend Gus.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in bed?" Rainbow scolded at the scarred man.

Nat replied with a sheepish laugh, "I know I'm not in a good condition, But I wanted to see my friend again"

"You're not in good condition? Is something wrong with you?" Asked Gus.

"Well, I sorta crashed from the sky and landed on a forest"

"Well I crashed near town, but it doesn't hurt"

at the middle of the conversation, Pinkie Pie appeared between them. "Hello super special great guests! Enjoying the party?" She greeted.

"Hi there, Pinkie Pie" Greeted Gus. "Is my brother still here? or is he just quiet?"

"Oh, Twilight told me that she is gonna interview him about something, so she brought him to the Library where they can talk" Explained Pinkie. "Now, who wants cupcakes?" She said as she serves a tray of colorful cupcakes.

They each got one and Nat gave one to Gus since he can't see and got one for himself then took a bite. "Wow, this is kinda good"

"Thanks! there's more at the table. Gotta go, got more guest to entertain" Said Pinkie as she walks to the Buffet table to serve to the guests.

"So, Fluttershy." Started Nat as he finishes his cupcake. "Can you introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh, O-kay" She replied.

Nat stood up from the couch and followed her.

"Umm... Who do you want to meet first? If don't mind me asking"

"Well, I already met your friend Rainbow Dash and that hyper girl, Pinkie Pie. Do you have more friends?"

"Umm...We can meet Applejack and Rarity, if it's okay with you"

"I don't mind, friends of yours are friends of mine. And thanks again for patching me up" Said Nat with a smile.

"Oh, your welcome. I like helping my friends, especially animals. We're...friends...right?" She said as she slowly hides her face with her long pink hair.

Nat felt that feeling again when she smiled at him back at the cottage, but this time it's getting a little more stronger than before. He suppressed it, but it formed a light shade on his face. "Well, we are. Since you took care of me and all"

"Fluttershy, dear. It's good to see you" Said a voice. Nat familiarizes it as a British ascent.

"Oh, Hello Rarity" Fluttershy greeted.

She nodded and eyed the person next to him. "Who is your friend?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Nathaniel, this is my best friend Rarity. Rarity, this is Nathaniel" She introduces.

Rarity eyed him once again and places a sly smile on her face. "Where did you two met?"

"Well, I kinda crashed somewhere near her yard, then she patches me up" Nathaniel explained.

"Pardon? You crashed somewhere near her yard?" Rarity repeated, Nat replies with a single nod.

"No wonder you look like a mess, you should head to the boutique if you want to draw more admiration."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not sure if-"

"I'll take no for an answer, you should be at least be more presentable. And don't worry about paying, I never charge a friend"

Okay, if you insist"

Glad to hear it, ta-ta for now" Said Rarity as she walks to the buffet table to grab punch.

"She is so generous" Said Nat as he turns to face Fluttershy.

"She is. Do you still want to meet more? If you don't mind"

"Sure, got nothing better to do anyway" Said Nat as he follows her to meet more of her friends.

Meanwhile, Gus is by himself on the couch enjoying a cup of , Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash sat with him so he can have some company.

"So, your name is Gus, right?" Rainbow asked.

He nods, "It seems I haven't recognize your voice yet, yes, my name is Gus Hogwill. What's yours?"

"The name's Rainbow Dash, also know as "The Fastest Flier in Equestria" or "The Future Wonderbolt"." She greeted.

"The Wonderbolts? I'm afraid I haven't heard of them. But, since your called the fastest flier in Equestria and wanted to join them, they must be really great"

"Oh, they are! Only The best of the best can be a Wonderbolt. You should totally watch them on their air shows, it's just so awesome!"

"Watch? Oh, I'm terribly sorry but I can't see"

"That's because you got a blindfold on" Said Rainbow as she she began to untie it. Once the blindfold is loosen and falls off, Rainbow just stared at his colorless eyes. "Sorry! Sorry! I-I didn't know!" She tries to tie it back, but it just slides back down.

"It's okay, Planning to remove it anyway to prevent my eyes from sweating" He said as he puts the blindfold in his pocket for safe keeping.

"What's wrong with your eyes? It's not colorful like ours" Said Pinkie as he stares at Gus.

"He's blind, which means he can't see us or see anything" Rainbow explained.

"Really? For how long?" Asked Pinkie.

"Sadly, since I was born. It wasn't easy being blind where I come from. People in my school treats me like a toy, an instrument for amusement" Said Gus as he recalls some of his past, while Rainbow and Pinkie sits next to him waiting for him to continue.

"People play with me, hurt me, tease me, trick me, say things I didn't do and many, many more. Once they're done or got bored, they leave on the ground as if someone would pick me up or put me away, which my brother do all the time. But I never doubted them or hate them actually, because I believe that they never really wanted to really hurt me. And It seems I brought that belief to life. Nat told me that they cried when I sang on that very stage, I touched their hearts through my voice" He said as he makes a sign of relief. "But you guys showed me kindness even if you don't fully know me but my name. You guys simply done all this to strangers like me and treat them like family or old time friends, which slowly eliminates my sadness and depression and slowly glue the pieces of my almost broken heart together. I also wanted to thank you guys for everything you have done" Gus finished and waits for them to reply.

"It's no problem at all! I always like parties and like meeting new faces! And don't worry about those meanie-bo-beanies you met, because in Ponyville, everyone wants to be your friend!" Said Pinkie as she gives a friendly hug to Gus, which he returns the kind gesture and smiled.


	5. 5: Getting to Know part 2

Chapter 5:

Getting to Know Part 2

After half an hour have past, Gary finally finished decoding the Equestrian Alphabet. Once he memorizes the symbols, he began to read the first book on top if the stack books that Twilight Arranged for him in an organized stack. As time flies, Gary reached the few final pages of the book.

"Interesting" said Gary as he rubs he chin. "Your history is somehow... less tragic" he said as he closes the book.

"What do you mean?" Ask Twilight as she lifts the book that Gary read beside the stack. "Is your history tragic?"

"You could say that. Where we came from, our history is filled with war" Said Gary as Spike enters with a tray of tea and places them on the table.

"Thank you Spike, you can back to the party if you want" said Twilight as she takes a cup of tea. "Anytime, Twi." Replied Spike. "I'll be in the party if you need me" he added as he heads to the door to leave.

"Want some tea?" Offered Twilight as she levitates a cup of tea to Gary. "Sure" He replied as he took the cup and took a sip of it. He raise a brow and flavored the tea and nodded. "It's kinda good".

"Now, as you were saying, your world has more violence than ours?" She recalled as she puts her cup on the table. "Is there any signs of friendship?"

"A little, some nations teamed up to take out the opposing nations" He paused as he took another sip. "In the end, the allies won the war and everything went back to normal, but it doesn't last long at all. War is still a problem in modern times."

"I see" said Twilight as she took sip of the tea. "Now, I remember you saying that magic doesn't exist, does your world doesn't have any kind of magic?"

"Magic is pretty much a myth in my world, it doesn't exist. We mostly depend on technology" said Gary as he finishes his tea.

"May I see one of these "Technology"?"

"Sure, why not. I think I got one right here" Said Gary as he reaches for his pocket and pulls out a flat rectangular shaped metal. "This here is an Iphone, it can do alot of things. You can chat with friends, send messages, play music, play games, take pictures, videos and access to the internet" he explained as he hands it to Twilight and began examining it. "I got a lot more if you want to see them" Added Gary as he reaches for his bag which he was carrying since he got here.

As Gary searches for an item to show to Twilight, he remembered that Twilight can do magic like him. "Hey, uh...Twilight, I just remembered. You can do magic as well right?"

"Yes, I do" She replied nicely.

"Is it okay for you to teach me some spells?"

"You want to learn magic?" She repeated excitedly.

"Yeah, all i know is this levitation spells and to shine some light"

"I never had my own student before, this is so exciting!" She claps her hands with glee. "When do you want to start?"

"If possible, right now? Unless you got your night planned or something"

"Well, I was planning to do some studying" said Twilight as she levitates a scroll from a shelf and unrolled it. "I could do an all nighter, if I do that I got about an hour of vacant time. Is it okay with you?"

"It's okay, I gotta find a place to sleep anyway"

"Oh, that's right, you, your brother and his friend are new in town. You guys need a place to stay." Said Twilight as she thinks for a solution. "I'm sure my friend Applejack has extra room in her farm".

"Well if there's no other choice, I guess we could stay there"

"Now that's out of the way" Twilight stood up and pick a book from the shelf and covers the book with a lavender aura and slowly flips page to page. "Let's start your first lesson of magic, shall we?" said Twilight as she made a light squee.

After a long hour have passed and the clock tower strikes 10 in the evening, The party has slowly came to an end. The guest said their goodbyes and returned to their respective homes. The guests of honors, Gus and Nathaniel slowly exits the bakery with Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Spike as they wave goodbye to Pinkie Pie.

"That's some party, huh?" Said Nat to Gus.

"It was, even though i didn't do much in there, I simple enjoyed the company". Replied Gus. "Umm, miss Dash. Can you lead me to my brother?"

"Sure, he is probably in the library with Twilight. Let's head there" Said Rainbow dash as she leads the small group to the Library.

After a short trip to the Library, Rainbow Dash began opening the door. The door revealed what's inside the Library, what they saw was that Gary was summoning random items and scattered in the Library.

"What is going on here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh, hi there Rainbow! Guess what?! I have my very own student! Isn't it great?!" Said Twilight with pure bliss.

"Yeah, that's great" Rainbow replied sheepishly. "Uh, Gus is here to get Gary"

"Hey there, bro" Greeted Gary as he makes a quick halt. "Twilight here is just helping with magic stuff"

"That sounds great, I hope he isn't much trouble"

"Not at all, it was enjoyable really." Said Twilight as she look at the window and saw the moon at the top of the sky. "I think that's enough magic for tonight, you should rest for the rest of the night"

"Fair enough" Said Gary as he help clean up the mess he made.

"Oh, Applejack. Is it okay for Gary and Gus and his friend to stay in Sweet Apple Acres?" Twilight asked.

"Ah'm sure dat granny Smith doesn't mind." Replied Applejack. " Come on yall, We better git goin"

"Right behind you, Applejack. And thanks for the lessons, Twilight" Said Gary as he waves goodbye to Twilight and help guide his brother.

Twilight waved back and Spike walked beside her. "Spike, take a letter"

"Sure thing, Twilight. Let me just get a scroll" Spike replied.

Meanwhile at the road to Sweet Apple Acres, Gus, Gary,Nathaniel and Applejack waved goodbye to the rest of the group as they head for their homes.

"I think I'm gonna like this place. It's like paradise, only more lively" Said Nathaniel as he deeply breathes the night air.

"I agree, this world is just simply fascinating! So many things to learn and more things to discover!" Gary added.

"Whelp, Ah'm glad y'all enjoy dis place. As long ya don't make any ruckus around these parts, y'all can stay as long as yah want" Said Applejack.

As they continue they're conversation, they reached the farm house and slowly entered in. "You guys should be quiet now, my little sister Applebloom and Granny Smith is probably sleepin' at dis hour" Applejack whispered, Gary, Gus and nodded and slowly climbed the stairs.

"Applejack?" Said a deep male voice from above the staircase. Upon hearing this, they all freeze like statues, excluding Applejack as she recognizes the voice.

"Hey there, Big Mac." Applejack greeted. "Dis here is Big Macintosh, his mah brother"

"Hey there" They greeted.

"Eeyup" He simply replied and faced Applejack.

"They're gonna stay here for a couple of nights till they find their own place, So they're gonna occupy the vacant rooms. You don't mind right?"

"Eeyup"

Whelp, let's head on then, it's time to hit da hay" Said Applejack as she leads them to the vacant rooms."

"It's nice meeting you" Said Nat as he follows Applejack.

"Eeyup"

"Is that all he can say?" Asked Gus.

"Nah, he is just shy" She replied. and stops at the vacant rooms. "Y'all can sleep here, just lay your stuff inside and Ah'll be on the next room if yah need meh. Good night y'all" Said Applejack as she heads to her room.

After that said, they each slowly went to their beds and layed their stuff beside the nightstands. Nathaniel was the first one to sleep, so he can eliminate the small pain from his slow recovering wounds. While Gary and Gus lay still on there beds recalling what they just experience.

"Hey, Gus. Your still awake?" Asked Gary as he sets his glasses on the nightstand.

"Yeah" He slowly replied.

"How long do you think we'll stay here?"

"I don't know" he replied, after moments of silence.

"Do you miss mom and dad?" Gary asked, but Gus didn't answer back. After awhile of waiting for his brother to reply, he decides to go to sleep. "I miss mom"

"Me too" Gus replies in a hush tone and closed his colorless eyes to sleep.


	6. 6: Technology Meets Magic Part 1

Chapter 6:

Technology meets Magic Part 1

Yesterday, three young men came to a town called Ponyville from a different world. The town is famous with their kindness and generosity, so the town folks welcomed them with open arms. As night came that day, they decided to stay in the farm just outside of Ponyville, which is owned by the Apple family.

The sun starts to peek from the horizon, shining it's rays on the farm called Sweet Apple Acres. One by one, members of the Apple family woke up as they felt the sunshine touching their skins. Applejack was the first one to descend the staircase to prepare breakfast. As she walks to the kitchen and look through one of the windows to see the outside world, she noticed flashes of light inside the barn. Out of curiosity, she exits her home and heads to the barn to investigate and to get a better look what is inside.

"What is goin' on here?" She muttered to herself as she nears the large barn doors with flashes of light through it's cracks and holes.

She found a hole which is big enough for her to look what's going on without getting noticed. She saw someone sitting in the middle of the barn, sparks are going all directions where the person is working on and her brother's toolbox beside him.

Thinking that it's her brother fixing one of the farm equipment, she opens barn doors wide, shining the sun's light to the insides of the barn. The man made a halt and looked at the entrance to see what happened revealing his face. But his face is blocked with a metal mask and an opening for him to see.

"Big Mac?" Applejack called out.

The man removed his metal mask revealing his face, it's still not familiar until he reaches out for his glasses.

"Gary? What in Equestria are ya doin'?" Applejack asked.

"Good morning, Applejack. Well. as you can see, I'm making something" Gary replied as his sweat from face with a towel.

"What exactly r ya makin'?" She asked as she approaches him to get a better view what he is working on.

"Well" He started as he picks up a large blue paper with drawing on them. "Thanks to Twilight, I learned to magically make things appear out of thin air. So with magic I got this schematic of a high-tech equipment called a "Powerfist". With it, it can increase your strength of your hand with lots of momentum and force without putting much effort." Gary explained with a smile. Applejack just blinked, not really understanding all this stuff immediately.

"Anyways" She started as she adjusts her stretson hat, "Breakfast will be ready in couple of minutes, ya should eat up, cuz ya need all the energy ya need"

"For what, exactly?" Gary asked.

Ya still owe us some bits, ya need to work on the farm to pay for those apples ya ate."

"Oh, right" He said as he puts on the metal mask again to continue what he is building. "Just call me when breakfast is ready"

She nods and about to make an exit, but she stopped as she pieces of metal scattered around his workplace.

"Where did ya get all this metal?"

"Hm? Oh, well I summoned them. But I use to much of magic to summon anymore, you could say, I'm out of mana. So I decided to use on of your old farm equipment, I hope you don't mind"

Applejack picks up a piece of wood which looks like a handle for a shovel, "Nah, big Mac is planin' to get new ones anyway, just be sure to clean up after dis" Applejack said as she drops the handle and exists the barn.

"Will do" he replied as he ignites the blow torch to continue his work.

A few minutes later, Applejack finished preparing breakfast and called everyone to eat. Nathaniel helped Gus descend the stairs and to the table, behind was Applejack's elder brother Big Mac and her little sister Applebloom, and the last who arrives to the kitchen is her grandmother. But she stopped at the entrance of the kitchen and noticed two unfamiliar faces.

"Oh, ya didn't tell me we have guest comin' over. I could have helped" Said the elder.

"Sorry I wasn't able to tell ya'll about these guys cuz y'all already are sleepin', don't wanna be rude n'all" Applejack explained. "Allow me to introduce y'all" She started as she approaches the guests. "This here is Gus and over here is Nathaniel"

"Hi there" They greeted in unison.

"Howdy" they greeted with a western ascent. Applejack then approaches her siblings to introduce them. "Ah'm sure ya met Big Macintosh over here, this one over here is mah little sister Applebloom. And over there is Granny Smith"

"Now that's out of the way, let's get eatin'" Granny Smith said as she began to slice an apple pie.

"Hey, is Gary around here?" Asked Gus.

"I saw him in da barn makin' some crazy contraption" Applejack replied. Like just in time, Gary entered the kitchen covered in dust. "Sorry if I'm late" he said as he sits on a vacant sit next to Nat.

"What happened to you?" said Nat as he look at his messy appearance.

"Just makin' something at the barn, it's kinda dusty in there" Gary replied as he grabs a fork to begin to eat

"Ahem" Said Applejack as she stopped him before he was able to touch his pie. Gary looked at her and noticed her other family members.

"Oh, sorry about that." Said Gary as he stood up from his chair. "My name is Gary Hogwill, I'm sure you guys met my brother and his friend" Said Gary as he extends his hand to Big Mac.

"Eeyup" Big Mac replied as he shook his hand.

"And you are?" Asked Gary as he turns to face the youngest and the oldest member of the family.

"Mah name is Applebloom! And over there is Granny Smith" Said Applebloom with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you all, and thanks for letting us stay here for a couple of nights" Said Gary as he sat on his chair to eat.

Once everyone is done eating their breakfast, Gary stood up and heads back to the barn. But Applejack stopped him before he was able to reach the door.

"Now hold on there,Gary" Applejack called out. "Before ya git back to your... whatever ya doin', ya owe us some bits from those apples ya ate the other day"

"Well, sorry but I don't have "Bits""

"Whelp, I guess ya just have to earn them" Applejack said as she grabs Gary's arm and leads him to the Apple Fields.

"I don't like the sound of that" Gary mumbled softly.


	7. 7: Technology Meets Magic Part 2

Chapter 7:

Technology Meets Magic Part 2

Applejack exited the farm house followed by the rest of the family and their three guests. As Gus is the last one to exit, Big Mac places his hand on his shoulder which made him stop.

"Ya don't look like a type person tah do some labor, why don't ya just sit with Granny Smith and keep her company?"

"I could do that, can you lead me to her?" Gus replied.

"Eeyup" Big Mac replied as he leads him to a bench beside a rocking chair where Granny Smith is.

Meanwhile, Applejack and Gary stopped on top of the hill giving a good view of the entire field, which made Gary's jaw dropped.

"I HAVE TO HARVEST ALL OF THAT!?" Gary shouted with shock.

"Nnope, just over there" Said Applejack as she points a smaller group of apple trees but it's still a rather large number. "Now, don't worry of yur pretty little head about it, Twi and Spike are comin' to help out. And, just'n time too, typical Twilight " She added as she saw Her friends on the entrance of the farm. Applejack waves her arm to notify their position and they slowly approaches them.

"I hope we're not late" Said Twilight as she stops infront of Applejack and Gary. "Yur just right on time, now let's git started" Said Applejack as she leads them to the smaller group of apple trees.

"So, we just pick them one by one?" Asked Gary as he feels tired already with all the walking.

"Oh hay no, dat will take days to get them all" Applejack replied as she stops near an apple tree and places baskets around from a nearby cart. "We here in Sweet Apple Acres, we do it our way" She continued as she made one step back and bend her knees a bit and launched a powerful kick to the tree which made it shake like there was an earthquake. Then Apples started free falling from the branches and shoots inside the baskets which mediately got filled with fresh red apples. Gary in the other hand is still processing of what currently just happened.

"Now it's your turn partner" Said Applejack as she passes by Gary with baskets full of apples and heads to the cart. Gary inhaled deeply as he heads to the next apple tree which is filled with apples. He turned around and saw Spike and Twilight gathering some of the apples that didn't shoot in the basket. He faces the tree again and inhaled deeply once more.

"Okay, you got this. If a girl can do this, so can I" He said to himself and took one step back.

Back at the farm house, Applebloom appeared from the main door with two empty buckets in each hand and followed by Nathaniel who agreed to help her to water the newly planted apple trees. "Now you two be careful now" Said Granny Smith as they pass by her.

"We will" Applebloom replied as she begins to run to the water pump. "Now slow down, Applebloom. I'm not really in my best condition just yet" Said Nathaniel as he tries to keep up with the energetic little girl.

"Your friend seems to be in a bad shape, what happen to the poor feller?" Granny asked Gus as he sits calmly on the bench. "Well, to make it short, he fell. But he is okay thanks to this girl named Fluttershy." Gus replied.

"Ah see, then wha about you? Ya got a piece of cloth over yer eyes. Ya reminded me of pin the tail of the pony, back at Applebloom's birthday a few months ago"

"I covered them because I can't use them, I'm born blind" He Replied.

"Come again?" Granny asked as she bends a bit to hear better.

"I said I covered them because I'm blind"

"Of course yer blind, silly. Ya got the piece of cloth tied around yer head" Said Granny as she leans on the rocking chair. "What about that Gary? Is der somethin' wrong with him?"

"No, ma'am. He's in good condition if I heard everyone right, but he is kinda..." Gus paused as he heard a shout of pain which came his younger brother. "Fragile" he finished with a sign.

At the source of the shout, Gary is rolling on the ground hugging his injured leg with his eyes tightly shut. He slowly opens one when he heard footsteps approaching and saw Applejack towering over him. "Sorry, I fergot to let yah wear dis." She then tossed a curved metal plate with straps attached to it. "Dis will protect yur leg from injury"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE THAT TO ME EARLIER?!" Gary shouted as his temper slowly rises.

"Like ah said, Ah fergot" She answered back as she heads to the trees to continue harvesting. As Gary sits up and still hugging his injured leg, Twilight sat next to him with first aid kit in hands. " I knew something like this would happen, so I came prepared" She said as she opens the kit. With the help of her magic, She slowly puts Gary in proper position so she can tend his wounds. She then conjures an ice pack and placed on the bruised leg and gently wraps it to his leg so it wont fall off.

"Can't you just magically heal it?" Gary asked as the pain slowly drifts away.

"I'm still learning a few medical spells, but I won't risk it. Who knows what might happen to your leg" Said Twilight as she made finishing touches to the dressing. "And done! All you need to do is just sit tight for awhile so it can heal much faster"

Gary nodded in reply as crawls under a tree to sit on the shade. "Thank you, Twilight"

"No problem, what are friends for" she replied as she heads to the cart to help Spike with the baskets.

half an hour later, Gary is still under the tree watching the clouds fly by as he thinks of a safer way to harvest the apples. "I could try to pick them with magic" He said to himself mentally as lift his left arm and tries to pick the apples from it's branches, but with the lack of knowledge about magic and from his current state, he can only pick one by one. "Blast it, I can't do this at this speed, need a better idea". After thinking really hard, he remembers on of his earlier projects he made back at the barn. "Hmmm, the powerfist will be a perfect tool for this kind of job. All I need to do is head to the barn and get it" He shakily stands upright and uses his magic to pick a long fallen branch and used it as a crutch."Huh, easier said than done" He said mentally as he makes his way to the barn.


	8. 8: Technology Meets Magic Part 3

Chapter 8:

Technology Meets Magic Part 3

"Applejack, can you be a little nicer to Gary?" Twilight asked as she uses her magic to pick the apples from it's branches.

"I don't know, Twi. Ah had dis weird fillin' of not trustin' him just yet. First, He ate mah apples that I work hard growin' them and second, he is makin' weird experiments with mah farm tools back at the barn" Applejack explained as she kicks the tree. "Speakin' of Gary, where is he?"

"He's still under the same tree where he hurt his leg" She replied. "Hold on,what do you mean by "Experiments"?"

"Well, all ah saw were some flashy lights and pieces of mah farm equipment scattered around"

"Interesting" Said Twilight as she analyzes the information given. "I think I'll go check on him" She added as she arranges the baskets in the cart and began heading to Gary.

Twilight reached her destination but Gary is nowhere to be found. "That's odd, I thought I left him-" She pauses as she heard a hard hitting sound. She looks around and saw Gary who is just few meters away and also punching a tree, but the apples seem to fall from it's branches with every punch.

"You can't be that strong if you can't even kick a tree" Said Twilight as she approaches him. Gary pauses and made eye contact to Twilight, "Hey there, Twilight" He greeted as he turns to face her and revealed his current appearance. He was half covered in dirt, has a crutch in his right hand to keep him balance and a gray gauntlet in his left hand.

"What happened to you? And what's that thing in your left arm?" Twilight asked.

Gary lift his arm showing off his rather heavy looking glove. "Well, since I can't kick a tree without hurting myself, so I went to the barn and made a few finishing touches with this thing and used it to help do the job" He explained. Gary then demonstrates the gauntlet by punching a tree, then apples fell on the baskets. "I think I don't need to explain how it exactly works with the lack of information about tech in this world, all I can say is that this is called a powerfist and it increases your strength of your arm without putting much force"

"I see" she replies, "anyways, we should finish up the harvest soon. I'll call Spike to help with the cart"

Gary nodded and picks up an empty basket and heads to the next tree.

As time flies by, Applejack and the rest finished up the last apple tree and loaded the last cart. They gathered on the open field of the farm to take a break, but Applejack checked Gary's side of the harvest to be sure he didn't skip any. Satisfied, she returns to the tired group to congratulate them for a job well done.

"Good job, everybody. We're able to get it done by noon" Said Applejack who seems to not break a sweat.

"Good, that means I'm done right?" Gary asks and signs in relief.

"Nnope, we're still in the halfway point. Now yer gonna help me bring these carts to the market and sell'em"

"Oh come on! Can't you see I'm in a bad shape? Can you let Big Mac help you with the carts?" Gary complained.

"Big Mac got more chores to do at the farm. And Twi and Spike have already done there part, so they can leave" Said Applejack.

Gary exhaled deeply, seeing no other way to go but help. Gary struggles to stand up, but Spike gave him a hand and handed his crutch. "Don't worry, Me and Twilight will help ya with the carts. Since we're heading to town" Said Spike as heads to the carts.

Before they began their trek to the town's market, Applebloom ran to them followed by Gus and Nathaniel.

"Hey sis! We're comin' too!" Applebloom said as she ran Applejack's side.

"I hope you don't mind coming with you guys, Granny Smith told us to get new and cleaner clothes at Carousel Boutique since this our only clothes we have" Nathaniel explained.

Applejack nodded and leads the group to town, Gary climbed on one of the carts to relax his tired limbs. The Market isn't that far, so it wasn't long to walk over there.

Once they're there, the first thing that Applejack do was set up her stall. She places the baskets on the stalls and grabbed 3 white aprons on one of the small drawers of the stall and handed them to Applebloom, Gary and herself.

"Now, we gotta sell'em. After that yur free to go" Said Applejack as she puts on the apron. "Alright then, we just need to sit here and sell some apples. Sounds easy enough" Gary replied as he sits on a stool behind the stall.

"You guys have fun now, Me and Gus are going to the boutique. Mind telling us where it is?" Nathaniel asked.

"It's dat fancy buildin' over der, ya can't miss it" Applebloom answered back and pointed the direction to the boutique.

"Thanks, well we're off. See you guys soon" Nathaniel said as he and Gus began to walk the direction to the boutique.

"I guess we should get going too, goodbye guys" Twilight said as she went the opposite direction of Gus and Nat. "And we can start the lessons tomorrow, okay Gary?" She added.

"Sure, see you tomorrow I guess" Gary replied as he waves goodbye to Twilight and Spike.

"On yer feet, Gary. We got customers. And hide that "whatchamacallit" of a thing away, ya don't wanna scare them off wid dat thing that they don't have know idea wat it does" Applejack explained.

"Alright, just give me a sec" Gary replied as he removes the large glove off his arm and hid it on one of the drawers. Once the gauntlet is hidden from site, Gary grabbed his crutch and stood up. Then, Applejack gave him a "not so happy" look. "Yur little tool there reminds me of the Flim Flam Brothers, they use there crazy invention to make apple cider much faster but in the ended, it's nothin' but trouble by destroying a couple of apple trees and turnin them to cider. Ah don't know how long yer gonna keep that thing, so I'll keep an eye on ya when i see you usin' those things around my home, ya hear?"

"I hear ya" Gary replied as Applejack glared at him. She then looks away got back to man the stall.

"This will be a long day" Gary said to himself as he stands beside Applebloom to keep his distance from Applejack, not knowing what might happen if he gets to close to her in her current mood.

"Is she always like this?" Gary quietly asked Applebloom.

"Nah, Ah'm sure she doesn't like those kind of things that make things look easier. But she really is a nice person once ya get to know her" Applebloom replied.

"I want to see that kind of Applejack rather than this one" Said Gary as he made a light laugh..


End file.
